


Félévforduló

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, Sappy, Shounen-ai, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha és Reita hat hónapja vannak együtt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Félévforduló

Hat hónap. Ennyi ideje voltak együtt.

Uruha, mikor eljutott agyáig a felismerés, pislogott kettőt. Az ujján újra elkezdett számolni: március huszonhatodikán kezdtek el járni, ma pedig szeptember huszonhatodika volt.

Április, május, június, július, augusztus, szeptember.

Egy, kettő, három, négy, öt, hat.

Bárhogy számolta, ez bizony fél év volt. Hat teljes hónap, és ma volt az évfordulójuk.

\- Ez hülyeség, jövő március huszonhatodikán lesz évfordulónk - gondolkodott hangosan. - Ez csak hónapforduló. Vagy nevezzük félévfordulónak?

\- Hm? Hozzám beszélsz? - zökkentette ki Reita hangja gondolataiból, mire a gitáros megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem, csak hangosan gondolkoztam.

\- Aha - vont vállat Reita, aki a szoba túlsó sarkában ült kényelmes foteljében, és éppen egy a különböző Hondák motorjairól íródott cikket tanulmányozott. Úgy tűnt, neki eszébe sem jutott, milyen fontos mérföldkőhöz értek ma ők ketten. Na persze, Uruha is megfeledkezett volna az egészről, ha nem pillant rá a naptárra, ami a számítógépasztal előtti falon lógott, míg várta, hogy betöltsön a weblap, amit meg akart nézni.

Reita felé fordult. Önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott, mikor meglátta, hogy a férfi ajkai némán formálják a szavakat, amiket olvas, és homlokát ráncolva koncentrál minden mondatra. Hiába, Reitát valójában mindig jobban lekötötte az autószerelés, mint a zene, pedig utóbbit is nagyon szerette.

Uruha nem is akarta zavarni, ezért a konyhába ment, és főzött magának egy teát. Miközben arra várt, hogy felforrjon a víz, azon gondolkozott, talán meg kellene ünnepelniük a mai napot. Ugyan sem ő, sem Reita nem volt az a romantikus típus - sőt! -, ez a hat hónap igenis ünneplésre méltó “teljesítmény” volt, főleg a gitáros részéről, akinek az eddigi leghosszabb kapcsolata mindössze három hétig tartott.

Mielőtt összejött volna Reitával, egy igazi playboy volt, olyan gyorsan váltogatta a barátnőit, mint más férfi az alsógatyáját, és fél év alatt többször bonyolódott egyéjszakás kalandba, mint ahány próbájuk volt egész évben. Aztán történt valami közte és a basszusgitáros között, amit a véletlennek, egy idegesítő Aoinak és egy üveg szakénak köszönhettek, és azóta Uruha teljesen megváltozott. Mióta akkor reggel felébredt gyerekkori barátja mellett, meztelenül, körülöttük egy heves éjszaka minden árulkodó nyomával, csak Reitára vágyott, senki másra. Számtalanszor lett volna lehetősége felvinni egy kiscsajt a lakására, vagy egyszerűen csak lelépni, de ő nem akart.

Csak Reitát akarta, és ez az érzés nem hogy gyengült volna az elmúlt hat hónap alatt, épp ellenkezőleg, egyre erősebbé és erősebbé vált.

Uruha szerelmes volt.

Éppen ezért is akart ünnepelni, így hát egyenként számba vette a lehetőségeit. Elmehetnének moziba vagy színházba, de ott nem tudnának beszélgetni. Volt egy motoros kiállítás nem messze, de ott meg valószínűleg csak a motorokról tudnának beszélni. Egy vacsora, majd egy azt követő séta a parkban volt a legkézenfekvőbb, ám Uruha túlságosan is nyálasnak és buzisnak ítélte meg az ötletet, és biztos volt benne, erről Reita is hasonlóan vélekedne. Némi gondolkodás után végül aztán sikerült döntenie: nem kell sehová sem elmenniük, hogy jól érezzék magukat.

Visszatért a nappaliba teájával a kezében. Elégedetten konstatálta, hogy Reita még mindig a fotelben ülve olvas, ott, ahol hagyta. Letelepedett mellé a karfára, és óvatosan megérintette a basszusgitáros felkarját, így hívva fel magára annak figyelmét.

\- Igen?

\- Tudtad, hogy ma hat hónapja jöttünk össze? - kérdezte mosolyogva, mire Reita szemei elkerekedtek.

\- Már hat hónapja? - pislogott. - Mégis mikor telt el ennyi idő?

\- Gondoltam, megünnepelhetnénk ezt a… “félévfordulót” - folytatta Uruha.

\- Ajjaj, ugye nem akarsz valami puccos étterembe vinni? - fintorgott a szőke, mire a gitáros megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Dehogy. Arra gondoltam, hogy rendelek pizzát meg hozok fel sört az éjjelnappaliból, és elővesszük a régi Play Stationt, meg az összes “elavult” játékunkat hozzá.

Reita szája erre már széles mosolyra húzódott.

\- Benne vagyok - mondta, és lehúzta magához Uruhát, hogy megcsókolhassa.


End file.
